Grey
by muffinz271
Summary: Amber Kataki and Zero Kiryu are just an average couple, with normal struggles. However, when Zero recieves a text from a strange person, what that person asks is of Amber. Zero knows that what decition he makes will change their lives forever.


**Welcome to Grey! I hope you enjoy this; I've been working on it for a while. Please like, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV (Amber)**

Sunlight danced over the Atlantic, making the water look silver. It began to dance across the continent known as Europe, casting shadows behind the things that it failed to touch. Eventually, the sun reached the country known to mankind as Great Britain. It danced over houses and forests full of creatures. It danced over cities and neighborhoods. The sunlight danced over a particular neighborhood, a particular street, a particular house. In that house was the American woman known as Amber Kataki. She was in her late twenties, with a job and two dogs. It was a fine Saturday morning, but Amber was nowhere close to being awake.

She had to work a night shift the previous evening, and doing that after an entire normal work day exhausted her. One could say that she didn't get any sleep all day, and they would be correct. In fact, if Amber had not been so tired, she would have filed a complaint, saying that working employees like that was just awful. What the poor 23-year-old woman did manage to do was collapse onto her bed. Amber hadn't even bothered to change into her pajamas. She had walked in, dropped her computer bag on the floor near the doorway, kicked off her high-heels and the collapsed.

The sunlight shone through the window and illuminated Amber's pale complexion. Her dark hair was once in a bun, but now it was just a mess. She was wearing a black short skirt and a white blouse. A black tie hung from her neck. Amber's blue eyes flickered open. Dark circles seemed to cover most of her face in the morning sunlight, and that doesn't even include the fact that her makeup makes her look like a clown.

"Huh…? What…?" she said, rubbing her eyes and slowly pushing herself up from the bed.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Ambs, get up." A male voice said. She heard soft footsteps walking away from her room.

Amber groaned and pushed herself up from her bed, the springs underneath the mattress creaking. As she got up, she turned her body so that way she could sit down. Once she had, Amber put her face in her hands. Hopefully he would let her take a nap later. When her hands slid from her face, makeup lines covered them.

 _I'd better get cleaned up, then,_ she thought, getting up and walking to the bathroom. The hardwood floor was cold underneath her feet, but Amber liked that. She always had. She turned on the lights with a floppy hand motion and looked at herself in the mirror.

What she saw wasn't exactly a shock, but it wasn't exactly pleasant, either.

Half of the toner had washed off and left spots of uneven skin tone all over her face. Her mascara was running, making black smudges underneath her eyes. That didn't even include her eyeliner—it was everywhere. Amber could've been a monster for Halloween if she wanted looking like this.

She sighed and reached for her makeup remover pads. Just before she touched the box, however, she heard the bedroom door open. She sighed, not caring what he would think of her when he saw this. Amber took a pad out of the box and rubbed it on her face lightly. A pale hand grabbed hers and began to move her hand the rest of the way around her face. Another hand wrapped around her waist, and Amber fell into the warm embrace of Zero.

He was on a visit from Japan, just to see her. She had moved away from Japan because of her job, and her boyfriend, Zero Kiryu, was heartbroken. Calls, emails, and texts just weren't enough for the pair. She had bought him plane tickets that previous summer, and now he was here for the winter. Zero said he always liked Britain's winters because of the small amount of snow. He liked the snow. He said it was purifying, just watching the little flakes fall. Amber could tell the show was stressing him out because of the mean things people said to him off-screen. She had personally asked the director to get Zero out of the show, but he said that he was too important to kill. At least they were waiting for a new storyline for the third season.

"I look terrible, don't I?" Amber asked sleepily.

"You look beautiful no matter what, Amber Kataki," he said warmly. Amber liked it when he said her full name.

Zero finished wiping her face clean of makeup, throwing the pad away. He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed them. She instantly relaxed, closing her eyes and humming a single note. Zero was always good at shoulder rubs.

"Mmmm, that feels good," she said.

"You're so tense. I assume another bad day at work yesterday?" Zero asked with tenderness to his voice.

"Yeah, the other ladies there are so rude. All I say is that I need to take a call, an important call, and they yell at me and call me…rude names. Those hypocrites do it too! For example, just yesterday, Martha took a call from her friend, calling it important. We all knew that she was lying, but no one said anything. Yet when I get an important call from the manager—I know she likes me as an employee—they freak out and call her saying that I'm not working," she said, sighing. "But I bet it's child's play compared to what goes on at your job."

Zero chuckled. "Don't think like that. Our jobs are both terrible to us. Just remember that you're loved—mostly by me." Zero finished his shoulder rub and stepped away. "I'll leave you alone to change, and then we can go downstairs and watch a movie, okay?" he said, closing the door behind him. His light footsteps got fainter as he moved throughout the house.

Amber went over to her closet and opened the doors. She didn't even walk in all the way. All she did do was grab her favorite pair of sweatpants and her favorite hoodie. She stripped herself of the stiff work clothes slowly and lazily. Amber then balled them up and threw them into the closet. She closed the door with a sense of relief. She never really liked those clothes.

After slipping on the hoodie and sweatpants, she opened her door to see an empty hallway. White doors lined either side, all of them leading into different rooms. She walked to the furthest one and opened it. The lights were already on, so she assumed that Zero was down there. She stepped down the stairs slowly, but the wood still creaked under her weight.

There was a dog at the bottom of the stairs, laying there in wait of its master. It was a Doberman named Bachiko. Once she saw Amber come down the steps, her black tail wagged. Bachiko got up and followed Amber as she went to go sit down beside Zero.

As she sat down, Zero reached his arm around her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Bachiko jumped up besides him and put her head on his thigh.

Amber chuckled. "I'm glad you brought Bachiko along. Hitoshi needed someone to play with during the day, anyways. He gets so lonely when I'm gone."

Hitoshi was the only pup that survived out of his litter. That's why Amber named him Hitoshi, instead of just calling him the name that his previous owner h ad given him, Reject. Amber and Zero were both equally horrified when they found out the name of that adorable Australian Sheppard puppy was Reject. No one else was going to take him in because of one thing: his eyes. His eyes were the strangest color eyes for dogs that Amber had ever seen. Now, she could handle Zero's strange purple eyes, but Hitoshi's case was different. Hitoshi's eyes were such an icy blue that he was kind of scary.

When the 2-year-old dog heard his name, Hitoshi bounded on over. Amber had taught him a little trick that she thought made the dog more polite—putting his paw onto your knee as if to ask if he can come up onto the couch. Amber patted the place next to her, and she hardly had time to pull her hand away before Hitoshi jumped up. He mimicked Bachiko by putting his head on my thigh.

"That's the same way with Bachiko," Zero said, giving the Doberman a rub. "She hates it when I'm at the set—you won't believe what I've found destroyed when I get home."

"Have you asked the director to take Bachiko on set or just have her there just off camera?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but every time it's the same answer: no," he said, shaking his head.

"Well that's too bad, then, because _Vampire Knight_ could use a dog or two," she said, leaning into Zero and placing her head on his chest.

Amber closed her eyes and fell into a trace listening to the steady beat of Zero's heart. It was, in fact, irregular, even though he wasn't really a vampire. Amber did consider the thought of vampires actually existing in the world whenever Zero spoke of his job, but then she then instantly dismissed it. The anatomy of vampires doesn't make any sense. How was he to drink blood? Was it like a cobra's fangs, with small holes for the liquid to go through?

She eventually fell into a relaxed sleep. Amber had not slept that way for a very long time.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Zero)**

This wasn't an uncommon thing, having Amber fall asleep on him like this. In fact, Zero had only noticed when she about doubled in weight. He looked down and saw the top of Amber's head laying against his chest. He could feel her breathing, a steady rise and fall of her chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his stomach.

That was when his phone went off.

 _Strange,_ Zero thought. _No one texts me other than Amber, usually._ He grabbed his phone and saw who the message was from. It wasn't from anyone in his contacts. The number was strange to him, but it was a Japanese number. The message said:

 _Zero Kiryu, we need to speak immediately._

Zero was instantly suspicious. What did this person what? Was this even a person? Who were they? How did they get his number? Zero texted back:

 _Who or what are you and what do you want from me?_

After the message was sent, Zero noticed that the hand holding the phone was sweaty. He wiped it on his jeans, but kept the phone close. He tried to keep his heart from racing, because that would wake Amber. The other person texted him back a minute later, saying:

 _Who I am is not important. What I want is not from you. It is from a female known by the name of Amber Kataki._

An alarm went off in his head. This person had just declared themselves his enemy without actually saying that they were. Whatever they wanted from her, they would have to go through him first. _That's why they texted me, and not Amber. They most likely knew that she would keep this a secret from me, and when I found out they'd get their asses kicked,_ he thought.

 _Well then what do you want from Amber?_

Zero clicked send, and when it was sent, he waited for a minute. At the end of the minute, his phone went off. The message that he had gotten horrified him.


End file.
